


Mankai Control

by ComcialShadow420



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gun Control, idk what im doing with my life anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComcialShadow420/pseuds/ComcialShadow420
Summary: Tasuku has strong opinions about guns, but is the winter troupe ready to listen?
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Morning's at Mankai Dorms are always quite boring. After everyone gets ready to leave for shcool/work, there are only just a few stragglers that sit around and chill all day. The dining table seemed to be filled with the winter troupe plus Omi all having a conversation.

"Ara ara Omi you've made such delicious breakfast..." Azuma said in a breathy voice

"It's just cereal :)" Omi responded sexily because he's so hot and his heart and meat are totally huge I just know they're huge I just KNOW IT.

"It's not as delicious as that pic Tasuku posted on instablam! You looked great there Buddy!!" Tsumugi chimed in trying to gain Tasuku's attention.

Tasuku nodded his head and simply responded with a "Thanks."

"You do this every morning!!" Homare interjected "Just write a poem under his photos like I do!"

Tsumugi blushed "I...I dont own a phone" He awkwardly side eyed Tasuku "I looked over at Kaz's phone and saw Instablam was open so I needed him to know-"

"HOW DO YOU NOT HAVE A PHONE, I THOUGHT WE-" Suddenly Homare received a text "Huh"

He sighed before reading the message out loud for everyone to hear "'Hey. Can someone come pick me up. I passed out and ended up at the hospital. They thought I was clinically dead... again...' AGAIN????"

"Ara ara, this is the the third time this week... I dont think we have any more money in the budget left to pay for this..." Azuma tilted his head and stared at the TV dramatically

"Atleast he wasnt shot by a gun" Homare would soon regret saying

Tasuku's fist clenched in pure rage. He was holding back the urge to slam the table trying not to have a full blown melt down. Omi sexily noticing Tasuku's anger and sexily putting a hand on tasukus back Omi sexily stated "You alright?"

Tasuku grimaced " God damn Liberals"

Omi sexily smirked as he sexily picked up the rest of the breakfast dishes because he sexily knew that shit was about to hit the fan so he sexily wanted to leave how very sexy of him. 

Homare raised his eyebrow "What is this about Liberals?"

Tasuku slammed his fist onto the table "Guns dont kill people. People kill people."

"Wow Tasuku" Tsumugi eyes in awe "Has your bicep gotten bigger? That's craaaaaaazy!!"

"Oh you didnt notice Tsumugi?" Azuma brushed his hair aside "last night i felt it, it kind of feels smaller."

"NNO WAY YOU GOT TO FEEL IT!! NOT FAIR!" Tsumugi angered idk

"Are we just going to ignore the gun comment???" Homare questioned

"Its snowflakes like you who are ruining this great country of America! Guns protect us we just need to put them with the right people!!" Tasukus yelled

"We live in Japan." Hisoka stated as he entered the room.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE???" Homare shrieked

"Misumi carried me" Hisoka shrugged "Anyways im tired" Hisoka quickly passed out right ontop of the table, the weight of his body making one of the legs snap breaking the table all together.

"You liberals never wanna deabate." Tasuku angrily grimaced

"Ara ara, we can debate later right now we have to take care of this."


	2. The Pick Me's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi is struggling on how to use his new phone  
> Luckily Taichi and Yuki are here to help!

"Yukiiii can you please come with me to the hot dog stand, the hot dog guy won't take my coupon!! He's saying he's not a great clips whatever that means :(" Taichi pleaded as he and Yuki walked down the hallway's of the Mankai dorms.

"Act stupid if you want" Yuki mockingly said as he continued to walk to his room

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIII D: " 

As they walked they heard a frustrated groan come out from one of the rooms followed by a thud. 

Yuki quickly walked into the room ready to do his white woman glare that he had perfected when he saw it was just Tsumugi fiddling with a phone.

"oh H-Hey Yuki!" Tsumugi quickly uttered before going back to try and open the iphone with a screwdriver.

Taichi nonchalantly followed in "Yoooooooo new Iphone dude?"

"Yes but I dont really know how to turn it on...." Tsumugi said as he was about to stab the iphone with the flat head screw driver

"Give that to me." Yuki quickly snatched the Iphone and held down the power button to turn on the phone

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Taichi and Tsumugi both said in Unison

"Why are YOU saying 'oh' Taichi?????" Yuki snapped

"I just like to be apart of things :D" Taichi smiled

"Anyways, Tsumugi. How are you a 26 year old man and still not understand how to use a phone, and why did you even buy a new one" Yuki questioned as he crossed his arm and scanned Tsumugi up and down.

Tsumugi quickly lowered his head as he quietly mumbled "I wanted to look at Tasuku's instablam pics..."

Yuki rolled his eyes "Im leaving."

"W-wait" Tsuumugi quickly jumped up "Yuki you're like a super social media star can you help me get Tasuku to notice me..."

"Yeah Yuki c'mon help him out pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase" Taichi pleaded

"Why do you want to help him?" Yuki questioned again because I suck at writing and cant think of other words GOD

"Bored :/" 

"Fine. I'll help" Yuki bluntly stated

The three sat on the bed as Tsumugi pulled up his instablam account on his ancient laptop the size of a brick. Yuki and Taichi side eyeing and wondering if Tsumugi was actually 26. 

"All right show us your replies or whatever" Yuki said

"Okay" Tsumugi happily pulled up his replies

Taichi began to read one of the replies that Tsumugi posted under Tasuku's picture " 'Wow Tasuku! Amazing as ever I love how you stare into the camera with those cold murderous eyes, I feel my heart pound faster. And those striped shorts and you're grin warm the winter troupe's cold heart. I think as the summer heat grows so do my feelings, heart, and third dimensional mind eye for you <3 will you please take my hand in holy marriage Tasuku I'm ready to-' HOW LONG DOES THIS GO???" Taichi comlpained

"You're also coming on way too thick" Yuki began to criticize "Look at Azuma's reply 'Gay.' "

"BROOOOOOO, HE HAS LIKE OVER A THOUSAND LIKES..." Taichi said in amazement

"See this is my problem how do I get him to notice me????" Tsumugi whined

"Here we'll hekp you out man!" Taichi patted Tsumugi's back "Go to his page and comment on his newest pic we'll guide you through"

Yuki rolled his eyes "Whatever."

As Tsumugi pulled up Tasuku's page he noticed that Tasuku had posted a new pic. Tasuku was standing in the mirror shirtless wearing a baseball cap and holding one of his pistols to the mirror.

"WOW WEE WOW WOW WEE WOW WAW WOW WIW WEW WUW WOW" Tsumugi began to malfunction

"Hold on." Yuki snatched the phone from Tsumugi again to look more closely at the caption. " 'America was a capitalist country founded on the principal of greatness and freedom, if you take my guns away you take my freedom away. I will not let you touch god's will and disrepect our founding father like that' Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..... He's CRAZY crazy..."

"I never really he thought he was weird when I was at Godza but now...." Taichi side eyed Tsumugi

"He's not that crazy just only when it comes to guns and his muscles" Tsumugi reassured

"Okay but those are both his hobbies :P " Taichi replied

Yuki was busy typing away at his phone as Taichi and Tsumugi stupidly dicussed Tasuku when suddenly Taichi received a notification on his phone "Yuki posted something?"

Taichi opened twitter to see that Yuki posted to his 100,000 twitter followers a picture of tasuku simply with the caption "Get his ass."

"YUKI...." Taichi ominously pondered

"Honey. He's got a big storm coming." Yuki stared directly at YOU the viewer.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh


	3. Damage Control

Sakyo angrily marched up and down the living room space as Yuki, Kaz, Tasuku and Itaru sat on the surrounding couches waiting for whatever he was going to say next. 

"Damn. You fucked up big time dude." Itaru breaking the silence as eloquently possible.

"Like you're one to talk?" Yuki interjected "You keep saying slurs on your streams."

"ITS JUST A HEATED GAMER MOMENT MAN I CANT CONTROL IT."

Kaz was hunched over his laptop trying to do damage control. His eyes heavy with bags as he constantly apologized and tried to promote the new play coming out soon "I havent slept in three days..."

Tasuku sat there stoically as he stared at the other three and shook his head in Dismay " You twinks will NEVER know the pain of being a muscular gay man in this toxic community. What is so evil about me? I just post thirst traps to make a living. I have done NOTHING. I deserve NONE of this."

Yuki rolled his eyes " Posting a selfie of your gun with the caption 'You're Next ;)' is not as cute as you think it is."

"Tsumugi liked it."

"Of course he did."

"I dont really get whats the problem." Itaru interjected "Like why am I here? I just game lol"

Sakyo suddenly slammed his first onto the table "YOU NEED TO SHUT UP AND STOP USING THOSE DAMN SLURS OR ILL CALL HIM."

"Who?"

"Chika-"

Itaru nodded his head "Roger." and quickly left the room no questions asked.

"Well that was easy." Yuki said smugly 

"and YOU" Sakyo began to point at Tasuku. 

"Once again I have done nothing-"

"Guns arent toys. Stop trying to be some wannabe Yakuza its pissing me off."

Tasuku clenched his fist in anger "Its my right as an American-"

"We live in Japan." Kaz and Yuki stated in unison

"WHATEVER. I deserve to have my guns. It is my god given right to have them. NONE of you can tell me otherwise"

"So your listening to some dead guy who said we needed guns 4000 years ago than the people here right now who are actually affected by your behavior because??"

Tasuku stood up "I DONT NEED TO BE INTERROGATED. IM LEAVING."

Just before Tasuku could exit the room the door opened and


	4. In hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it all goes down

Izumi stood in the door way and glared at Tasuku.

"uhhhhhhhhhh............" Tasuku was baffled

"Shit is gonna go down..." Yuki said in his breath

Kaz pulled out his phone and began to record so he could send it to the Natsugumi chat.

"Guns. You're going to ruin this company.... FOR GUNS???" Izumi was ready to shoot lasers out of her eyes.

"L-look....." Tasuku was stuggling "I-it's my first amendment r-right to-'

"SHUT UP." Izumi yelled as she choke slammed Tasuku against the dining table.

"Oh CMON. WE JUST BOUGHT THAT TAB-" Sakyo almost blurted but then Izumi directed her glare to Sakyo who quickly shut up.

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this is so JUICY" Kaz said giggling 

"FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO OBSESS ABOUT" Izumi stomped away

"ughhhhhhhhh" Tasuku grunted "my back........."

From the window you could see the winter troupe looking in gossiping about what just happened.

"Ara ara that looked really painful....." Azuma said in a ojou style way.

"It was kinda hot tho 😳" Tsumugi uttered out.

Hisoka sighed "That's really sad Tsumugi... did you know I have a bigger-" 

"UH ID LIKE TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE!" Homare quickly interjected "At least maybe now the winter troupe will be more normal..."

"Homare you've seen it its pretty big -" Hisoka uttered

"Ara ara, I think this is our Normal Homare" Azuma said so wisely, what an Icon, what a Legend, did you read Nocturnality? STAN AZUMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII
> 
> Thank you for reading this fanfic <3  
> This is the first one I have ever finished, I finished it because I did not want to do my homework ;IADSKLFJADSLKJ  
> Anyways for the Next fic I want to draw Tasuku Flat earth but I'll wait for episode 8 when guy comes in so I can add him to the chaos of the troupe  
> Anyways!  
> Stan Omi and Azuma <3


End file.
